Gone
by sesshiefanatic101
Summary: Atsushi didn't know what to do with himself and he can't believe what happened. Akashi was just suddenly gone.


A/Note: Okay, this is my second Knb fanfic. It was only because of the fact that me and my sister have given each other different songs and we must write a fanfic with a pairing. My challenge is keeping things a drabble, since I have problems with that. Everytime I write a fanfic it's always a one-shot or chapter story. This is based off of the song Gone by *Nysnc. I love *Nsync too. One of my favorite pairings... Well, enjoy this fanfic.

Disclaimer: I don't own either the song or KnB.

**Gone**

Atsushi sat at the couch staring at the wall as he was munching silently on chips. The chips weren't helping him get his mind off of the person that was just there. He looked at the empty spot next to him. He was unsure if he could've said the right thing to keep the red head there. Akashi just left him without Atsushi being able to respond to what he had to say. Atsushi had so much that he did want to say, but he couldn't because it was Akashi. He thought back to what Akashi had said before he had left him there after they had both dressed themselves.

_'Atsushi, I'm leaving. You're becoming old, so I will be looking for something new.'_

He knew what that had meant, but he really wanted Akashi to stay, but he loved him to the deepest recesses of his heart. That was the only thing that had been constant, but he wasn't sure how much Akashi loved him after that. They once said I love you, and now it won't be that way. Atsushi stopped chewing on a chip and put down his bag of chips. He wanted to cry like he was an abandoned child. He knew he would have to hold himself back because he didn't want to believe what just happened.

They've been together since Teiko even after he said what he did to Akashi. Never has he been so alone in such a long time. He's already missing the physical contact that they had hours ago. Akashi had one more go with him before telling him of his decision. He still remembers Akashi moaning his name and writhing beneath him. The feeling of the kiss that they were sharing: while they were passionately escaping into a climax. He felt nothing at the moment, but the moments before it had became the afternoon. Just having Akashi there underneath him, embracing him, as if he never wanted to let go, yet another reason why he didn't understand why he wanted to leave him.

Atsushi stood up and started to head to the door to leave for school, but stopped before he could even leave. His heart is torn to pieces. He didn't want to go to practice today after school, but it's getting close to the Winter Cup, where he has to see Akashi. The tall teenager looked at the clock and noticed what time it had turned. It was too late to head to school anyways. He went to the couch once again and staring at his feet and then to the bag of chips. He couldn't stop thinking about him even though it had been hours ago.

"Aka-chin…"

His name still felt right, and he wasn't sure why it should be making him upset, because Akashi was no longer his, but will be someone else's. Atsushi could move on, but it will be a difficult process since this relationship was what he wanted since he had first started to get to know the red head. Akashi definitely had something that grabbed him back during the first year of Teiko. He couldn't even control his own thoughts at the moment. His movements are all stagnant. When he tried he couldn't even make it to the door. Then he thought back to the time when he said something wrong to Akashi for the first time in Teiko.

Then he realized that's when he changed, but had never forgotten those words that were forever part of their past together. Their relationship with each other changed, he never wanted to say anything that would deter their relationship ever again. Maybe that's what made him want to leave him or maybe it was because he wasn't a good lover. Maybe he never satisfied him. Though they were always happy together, maybe he did bore him. He will never figure this out because he can't get inside Akashi's head. There is no way that Akashi didn't know that Atsushi wanted to love him in every way possible.

He still wanted him to share everything with him. He still had so much that wanted to tell Akashi the moment he left. Akashi was everything to him. He needed to know why because he is still devastated, but if he went up to Akashi he would want to touch him, stroke his hair, kiss, and embrace him with strong arms. He won't be able to survive a conversation without doing that or even bursting into tears. He'll go somewhere when he can get over the shock, but he felt tears welling up. He ended up crying, what he was trying to prevent.

* * *

A/Note: I had to put the line break because my notes kept getting apart of the fanfics as of late. Yeah... Anyways, this was a break up fanfic. It makes me sad to say. I don't do a lot of that either unless it's called for and it was. This one has another that coincides with it I have the title already if you're interested. It's called I Want You Back. Go ahead and check that out. These two are being out on the same day since they are drabble/ one-shot. Thank you for reading. If you would like please leave a review.


End file.
